


深夜床邊的咖啡（Late Nights and Coffee in Bed）

by Morrey_Liu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American AU, Blind!Thranduil, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Hella, M/M, all the things AU, you know
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自peachchild的《Late Nights and Coffee in Bed》<br/>Thorin原本是位失敗的小提琴演奏家，後來與他的兩位外甥一起經營父親留給他的一間在舊金山的咖啡館－The Lonely Mountain。Thranduil是位鋼琴演奏家，一個星期光顧咖啡館兩次的常客，也是位盲人。他們原本都對彼此反感，然後漸漸喜歡，之後愛上對方，但是Thorin不會是先說出口的那個人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	深夜床邊的咖啡（Late Nights and Coffee in Bed）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Nights and Coffee in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669508) by [peachchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchild/pseuds/peachchild). 



　　Thorin又開始頭疼了。

　　他永遠想不透為什麼人們就喜歡來咖啡館放鬆。攪拌機的旋轉聲和咖啡機的蒸氣聲，筆記型電腦鍵盤的敲打聲，它們的物主穿著格紋襯衫、拱著背，瞇眼盯著螢幕的白色光芒──這一切都叫Thorin分心。

　　更別說他的外甥們──他很愛他們，也一直以無奈和溺愛交雑的心情，觀察他們輕鬆地掌握喜悅──身為咖啡師，他們常在各種機器製作飲料的運轉聲中聊天，上架甜點時玩追逐遊戲，以及靠在櫃台上對任何碰巧跟他們對上眼的人調情。當然了，大家會搶著光臨The Lonely Mountain咖啡館，主要大概也是為了他們，他們長得很英俊，散發男人的自信和陽光的笑容，讓進來光顧的客人都感到自己是很特別、很重要的。

　　關於這家咖啡館的營運，他們其實維持得不太穩定，Thorin的肩頭總是繃得很緊，他好像認定這個地方隨時都會在混亂中倒閉，但是男孩們倒是很工作地很輕鬆，將他父親的咖啡館用暗色的木板和油漆裝潢，長久以來依然還有雪茄和白蘭地的味道，他們讓這裡成為大學生的熱門地點，有亮黃色的牆壁和超大號的馬克杯，播放的音樂嘛，Thorin懷疑他們偷偷播放的大多是蒙福之子（注1）的歌。一切的一切，他們都做得很稱職。

　　Thorin總會這樣想，他只是某種程度上監督這家店，而且他知道，要是他離開的話，這裡沒有他一樣能照常經營。（就某個角度來說，這是個非常鼓舞人心的想法。）

　　「Thorin，他又來了。」

　　他擺出不以為然的表情，一口氣喝掉一杯濃縮咖啡，非常刻意地無視Fili朝他發送的笑容。「所以呢？」

　　「所以，也許今天就是時候，你應該去跟他說說話。」Kili端著放滿丹麥起司麵包的托盤，突然出現在他旁邊。「他常來光顧，顯然這是命中注定。」

　　「他大概就是來喝杯咖啡。」

　　「他每個星期都來這裡兩次，已經持續一個月了，人是不會平白無故就改變他們的日常習慣的，他可能是覺得你很帥。」

　　Thorin抬頭面向天花板，閉上雙眼，強調語氣地問。「你們居然在觀察那個傢伙？」

　　「是啊，其實一直都是。」Fili有意無意地嘆息。

　　「就是這張臉，」Kili說。「大家每次都受不了Fili這個樣子。」

　　「無可否認。」

　　「夠了，你們兩個，少在那裡不正經。」Thorin扯了一下Fili的馬尾辮，即使他們擾亂他，心中還是感受到一股情緒。「快回去工作，那些丹麥麵包不會自己跑到架上。」

　　如果他肯對自己誠實，其實他們也不是完全都說錯。Thorin發現那名男子有種莫名的吸引力，他來到店裡只點了杯紅茶，會加兩包糖和一球奶精，他向來都坐在戶外的位置，用手指仔細摸著書上的點字，閉著雙眼閱讀。他的背部和肩膀的曲線挺直、自然，彷彿以完美的姿勢坐著，對他來說毫不費力。

　　他總是會給予男孩們一個微笑，在寬闊的轉角處，當他們將他的飲料端到桌上，他也會微傾著頭，表示謝意。他優雅的舉止一點都不會受到他外甥們的活潑影響。

　　「你不得不承認，Thorin，」Fili在咖啡機的掩護下低聲說，「他真的滿性感的。」

　　Thorin清了清喉嚨。「沒人否認這點。」

　　不難發現，Fili的笑容中有贏得勝利的得意。

────────────────────

　　 **南加州從不下雨，但是女孩，沒人警告妳嗎？大雨下著，傾盆而下。** （注2）

　　歌曲透過店裡的音響播送著，每個旋律如同外面的大雨，Thorin嘆著氣，因為Kili又霸佔音樂播放器了，Fili跟著哼唱，一邊愉快地笑著，他就跟Throin一樣溺愛他的弟弟，當然他們嘴上都不會承認的。

　　Kili坐在空蕩的咖啡館裡的一角，準備明天的歷史考試，他塞著耳機，因此聽不見他自己的傑作。

　　「他原本是想播放你的演奏專輯，來取代巴赫的那一張，你知道的，」Fili突然說道，打破他們之間短暫的沉默。「我記不得那個名字了，聽起來滿愉快的。」

　　「是維瓦爾第。」Thorin翻了個白眼，總有一天，他一定要糾正他的外甥們對於流行民歌樂團的著迷，那些彈著五弦琴和電子樂器的傢伙都同個水準，然後教會他們何謂真正的音樂。「《四季》。」（注3）

　　「對啦，就是這個，他幾乎都放進播放曲目裡了。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「他認為這樣可以激勵你。」Fili聳聳肩，拿著他的含糖咖啡，背靠著櫃台。「我們已經很久沒聽你演奏了。」

　　「我沒理由再做那件事。」

　　「你熱愛音樂，難道這還不夠嗎？」

　　Thorin沒有回答，而且幸好，他也不必回答，門開了，並帶來一陣春天的涼爽空氣，還有車子開過潮濕路面的聲音，以及雨水落下的拍打聲。那名男子走進來，折起手杖握在掌心裡，他甩了甩雨傘，感覺門邊支架的位置，把雨傘掛上，然後明確地走向櫃台。

　　「早安。」他說，其聲音溫柔低沉，他的藍眼徘徊在Fili在肩膀上，白金色的頭髮今天多了一點花粉的鮮黃，他濕得像是意外碰上這場傾盆大雨，外套的肩膀位置上的黑點證明了與上次是同一件。

　　「早安啊！」Fili笑著向他打招呼。「今天出門有點慘吧？你是唯一一位冒雨前來的客人。」

　　男人輕哼了一聲。

　　「好了，你的紅茶馬上就來。」他停頓了一下，皺著眉頭往窗外看過去。「我們沒辦法架傘，因為有風，外面的桌椅還是會淋濕，很抱歉。」

　　「沒關係，謝謝。」他打開手杖，將它接合定位，在桌子之間探索，讓手杖碰撞椅腳，直到找到後牆, 然後小心地坐在一張桌子前。Thorin覺得他看起來相當脆弱，也許是因為他的缺陷，得被迫融入不習慣的環境，不過他舒服自在地坐著，肩膀放鬆，翻開放在桌上的書。

　　Kili拋下考試複習，與他的哥哥交換幾個意味深長的眼神，如果Thorin不知道的話，還以為他們是雙胞胎在做心靈感應溝通。當Fili把那位男人的紅茶和糖包塞到他手上，他立刻懷疑這到底是什麼情況。「幹什麼？」

　　「沒什麼，只是要你把茶拿給我們的常客，謝謝他願意成為我們這麼忠實的主顧。」Fili輕輕拉著他繞過櫃台走向那位男子，小心注意不讓茶灑出杯子外。「然後你得告訴他，這杯茶是你免費招待的，順便跟他要個電話號碼。」

　　「Fili。」

　　「不行，你一定要去，是應該要做點什麼的時候了。」

　　Thorin發現自己正在一邊走著，一邊小聲地抱怨，所以他停下來做個深呼吸，反正又不是要碰上一個瘋子，不是嗎？「你的茶來了。」他把馬克杯滑到對方面前，溢出了一點到他拇指上。「糖就在你的左手邊。」

　　男子轉過頭來，揚起嘴角。「謝謝你。」

　　「當然。」他遲疑了一會兒，然後尷尬地說，「不用客氣。」

　　當他轉身正要離開時，男子叫住了他。「我沒聽過你的聲音，通常都是孩子們替我端茶。」

　　「Fili和Kili。」Thorin點點頭，提到那兩個孩子，他的心口就有一股感情在膨脹。「他們是我的外甥，我是這裡的店主，Throin。」

　　他向對方伸出一隻手。「Thranduil。」

　　Thorin和他握手，暗自笑著，有些慶幸Thranduil看不見他的表情。「我很感謝你經常光顧，坦白說，我們的常客不多。」

　　「確實。」Thranduil笑得很真誠，Thorin意外地被他那雙冷若冰霜、瞇起的眼睛以及嘴角彎起的弧線吸引住。「我走進來時，至少會聽見五種相同的聲音，你大概沒注意到他們，因為他們並不像我這麼的……引人注目。」

　　Thorin被激怒了，臉頰發熱。「事實上並非如此，又不像我們有……」

　　「沒什麼。」Thranduil舉起手，像是要求他安靜，這讓Thorin更加氣憤。「我知道這不尋常，有個盲人在你的店裡，本來就很難讓人忘記。」

　　「那跟這個完全沒有關係。」Thorin突然大聲說道，聲音大過是在對一位一個星期至少光顧他們店裡一次的客人說的，Fili和Kili很快地比手劃腳，不知道在說些什麼。「我會注意到你在這裡，不表示我特別在乎你是盲人的事實，因為我對你根本一點興趣也沒有。」

　　Thranduil迅速地眨了眨眼，顯然是愣住了，不再說任何一語。Thorin趁機轉身離開，一怒之下抓起掛在鉤子上的外套，撞開店門，衝進大雨中，留下他外甥們收拾這把爛攤子。

────────────────────

　　也許他很意外或者錯愕，居然沒有發生任何損失──至少不是他所預料的那種。兩天後，Thranduil還是跟往常一樣來到裡，同樣點了杯紅茶，面對他吵鬧的外甥們也和往常一樣保持禮貌的距離，與往常不同的是，他這次沒到戶外坐在陽光下。他停在上次那個靠牆的位置，然後繼續讀著他的書。

　　Thorin氣炸了。

　　而Fili也是。「你必須跟他道歉，」他小聲、嚴厲地說，推著Thorin繞過櫃台的邊緣。「這樣是沒辦法跟他跟說話的，你很清楚為什麼。」

　　Thorin當然清楚了，但是他實在找不到任何想道歉的念頭。「你難道沒聽見他說的，」他也輕聲回答。「他這麼傲慢、自以為是，好像我很在乎他是不是盲人，以為那就是別人會記得他的唯一理由。」

　　「不管怎樣，他都算得上是我們的最佳客戶，所以你應該要像個成熟的大人，就和你平常努力假裝的一樣，去跟他道歉，然後我會替你泡杯焦糖瑪奇朵，當作你應得的獎勵。」

　　即使被他的外甥當成小孩子罵，Thorin也要自己盡量別生悶氣，這只會讓他看起來更像個小孩子，不過，他還是嚥下那口氣，踱步走向Thranduil。他清清喉嚨，確保對方知道他在這裡，然後展開行動。「早安，我想為那天的事向你道歉，我說得過分了，如果冒犯了你，我真的非常抱歉。」他草率地跳到最後的部分。「你是位很重要的客人，我很感謝你的光臨，謝謝你。」

　　Thranduil發出輕笑，偏著頭面對Thorin。「他們要你來道歉，是嗎？」

　　Thorin露了個鬼臉。「沒錯。」

　　「沒事，我沒生氣，我只是不習慣受到太多關注罷了，我想我的猜測是有點過火了。」

　　Thorin吃驚地大笑了一聲。「你不習慣受到太多關注？老天，你是個盲人，這很明顯了。」

　　「我不懂你的意思。」

　　「你其實很美，Thranduil。」Thorin完全不拐彎抹角。「如果你不是我們唯一的常客，你也會是我們最亮眼的客人，你很迷人，朋友。」

　　Thranduil像貓一樣微傾著頭，噘起嘴唇。「是嗎？」

　　「是的。」

　　「這就是你記得我的原因。」

　　就算承認也無妨。「是啊，這也是我的外甥特別討人厭的原因。」

　　「我真是受寵若驚，也有點失望，我一直覺得他們就跟大家一樣，現在我對他們的想法破滅了。」Thranduil蓋上書本，用食指標記他讀到的頁面。

　　「喔，他們是的。」Thorin把雙手放進口袋裡。「只是他們特別對你有好感。」

　　「嗯，我會好好記住這點。」

────────────────────

　　在那之後，他們的關係發展得很順利，好吧──當然是指廣義字面上的關係，Thranduil繼續坐在店裡後方的新位置，Thorin為他端茶，然後兩人在那裡聊天──無所不談，他們會聊天氣、Thranduil正在讀的書，或者是Kili最近只播放辣妹合唱團（注4）的歌曲這種芝麻綠豆小事。

　　某天，Thorin端來他的茶，同時端上一盤蘋果肉桂鬆糕，那是Fili剛從烤箱裡拿出來的，而且Thranduil喜歡吃甜食，不過他永遠不會承認。Thorin說，「你知道嗎，如果你跟之前一樣坐在外面，我還是會來找你聊天，我知道你喜歡坐在陽光下。」

　　Thranduil嗤笑了一聲。「誰說我是為了你才坐裡面的？」

　　「難道不是嗎？」儘管Thorin知道Thranduil看不見他，他還是朝著對方笑了笑，然後聳肩。「不過，如果你希望在我的工作以外的地方跟我說話，你可以經常來找我一起吃晚餐。」

　　Thranduil將盤子上熱騰騰的鬆糕撕成一口的大小，安靜地想了一下。「你是想跟我約會？」

　　「聽起來確實如此不是嗎？」

　　Thranduil眨了眨眼，若是Thorin不夠瞭解他，他大概會認為這是個惡作劇，雖然Thranduil可能是他所見過最俊美的男人，但是對方似乎不太習慣收到其他人的邀約。過了一會兒，他優雅地聳聳肩膀。「好啊。」

　　如果換成是在跟別人說話，Thorin可能會期待更熱情的同意，不過在現在這個情況下，他還是會得到他想要的。「好。」

────────────────────

　　Thorin自認挑了一家城裡最自命不凡的餐廳，而Thranduil根本無法看見裡面的裝潢，他在約會一開始就花了十分鐘忿忿抱怨這一點。「我甚至還打了領帶，我大可以帶你去必勝客，反正你也分辨不出差別。」

　　Thranduil笑道，「我可以聞得出來，你知道的，必勝客有種非常獨特的味道，再說，你在點餐的時候，我大概就可以猜到了。」他穿了一件亮麗的風鈴草淡藍色襯衫，搭配時髦、剪裁講究又合身的外套。Thorin知道自己有些可笑，因為他如此訝異Thranduil每天早上必須自己穿衣服，但是他實在很羨慕Thranduil不管穿什麼都好看，而且在任何場合都能這麼自在。

　　同時，Thorin不停拉著領帶，纏緊喉嚨的感覺隨著每次拉扯而增加，自從大學的演奏會之後就沒再打過領帶了，他可沒那麼想念它們。他反覆翻著菜單，不確定什麼才是最好的選擇。如果他晚點想吻Thranduil怎麼辦？他應該避開大蒜，可是這是一家義大利餐廳，每樣東西都有大蒜，或許他可以在吃甜點或咖啡的時候再跟Thranduil聊天，這樣就會掩蓋大蒜的味道，然後他們就能接吻。他可能想太多了，實際上他就是想太多了。

　　「你想吃什麼？」他突然問道，這是個好理由，可以打破像條毯子籠罩著他們的沉默。「有看到什麼喜歡的嗎？」

　　Thranduil的菜單還躺在餐桌上，他露出被逗樂的笑意。「不知道，對我來說所有東西看起來都一樣。」他笑道。

　　Thorin的面頰發熱。「喔，天啊，抱歉，需要我把菜單唸給你聽嗎？如果你想的話，我可以幫你。」

　　「不用了，隨便替我點個什麼吧。」Thranduil的手伸向餐桌對面，Thorin看了一下，也將手指滑入對方的指間，直到緊貼對方的掌心。「我對貝類過敏，其它東西都沒問題。」

　　「不要貝類，」Thorin點頭確認，心裡還是有點尷尬，不過透過兩人緊握的手仍有一股溫暖。「我有乳糖不耐症，現在我們扯平了。」

　　Thranduil對他笑了笑。「那我想在冷飲櫃共用一杯奶昔的夢想破滅了。」

　　Thorin沒想到Thranduil可以經常惹他發笑，就像他一樣──完全發自內心。他似乎是個非常堅忍、嚴肅的人，難以親近。就他的這一面，加上放鬆的肩膀和自然的笑容，又讓他看起來像是另一個人。「我幾乎對你一無所知。」Thorin說道，他們正在享用義大利麵。（Thranduil也堅持要有蒜味麵包，現在甜點是少不了。）

　　Thranduil停止正在捲著麵條的叉子。「這話並不完全正確，你知道我怎麼喝茶，也知道我看不見。」

　　「別鬧了，你明知道我在說什麼。」Thorin在餐桌底下輕輕踢了一下他的小腿。「你有家人嗎？兄弟姐妹呢？」

　　「我沒有兄弟姐妹，我的父母也在多年前去世了，親戚們都在其他地方，我還有個兒子Legolas，跟你的外甥們差不多年紀。」

　　Thorin揚起眉毛。「你離過婚？」

　　「嚴格來說，沒有，他其實是個……意外。」Thranduil像是嚐到酸澀的東西一般扭曲著嘴，似乎發現這個字聽起來不太舒服。「不過我還是很愛他，我和他母親也很要好，只是從來沒對彼此認真過。」

　　「我應該告訴你，我挺希望他和Fili、Kili可以認識一下，當個玩伴，就好像他們還是孩子一樣。」Thorin笑道。

　　「喔，這提議不錯，老實說，Legolas對任何事都太過認真了，我不介意讓他的生活來點特別的影響。」

　　「你是在暗指我外甥很不認真？」

　　「我覺得你應該再重複一次這個問題，聽聽看它有多可笑。」

　　「說得對。」Thorin試著想像Thranduil的兒子大概是長什麼樣子──想像他有相同的尖下巴和獨特的顴骨，還有冷酷的藍眼，他也許也是金髮。他想見見他，只是有點令人害怕。「他也是盲人嗎？」

　　「你說話都這麼不留餘地嗎？」

　　「抱歉。」Thorin倒抽了口氣。「我想我又失言了。」

　　「不，我其實很感激，很多人都會刻意避諱，但我就是個盲人，這是事實，是我自身的一部分。」他若無其事地聳肩，吃了口義大利麵，細細咀嚼，吞下之後，他繼續說，「我小時候得過蕁麻疹，情況非常嚴重，在那之後我就失去視力。這不是遺傳，而且就我所知，Legolas的視力很好，甚至沒戴眼鏡。」他低下頭。「他一直在幫助我成長，我相信這就是讓他富有責任感和認真的原因。」

　　「真希望哪天可以看看他。」Thorin本想忍住這句話不講的，這樣說是不是太超過還是太快了？喔，算了，反正說都說了。「認識一些可以證明自己能負責任的人也很不錯，我都不知道我外甥以後該怎麼辦。」

　　「你應該多信任他們一點，他們每天都要忍受你。」

　　「哈哈。」Thorin轉了轉眼睛。「不過，The Lonely Mountain確實不能沒有他們，否則會關門大吉。」

　　Thranduil輕哼一聲。「可以問你一個問題嗎？」

　　「嗯，這樣公平。」過去幾分鐘，Thorin已經問遍了Thranduil大半輩子的私人問題，理當輪到對方回問。

　　他拉開上揚的嘴角。「你為什麼想經營咖啡館？它似乎沒有讓你特別開心，現在我更加瞭解你了，感覺那好像是你最不想做的事。」

　　「呃。」Thorin拿著叉子刮弄盤子的邊緣。「這間咖啡館是我父親的，更早以前是我祖父的，幾年前我父親去世，我才繼承了它。長久以來，它歷經許多改變，我父親原本把它當作一間菸酒館（注5），他的熟客都是來喝白蘭地、抽雪茄的老男人，可是他經營得還不錯。他去世後，我認為他希望我繼續經營下去，現在我正考慮賣掉它。」

　　「那你怎麼還不動手？」

　　「因為Fili跟Kili，當時我在糾結財務問題，撐得有點吃力，他們認為改造就可以成功，他們是對的，這間咖啡館就是他們的心血，所以他們當然很熱衷在那裡工作，總有一天，我希望可以退休，換他們來經營，把契約交給他們，然後遠走高飛。」

　　「你覺得你會懷念它嗎？」

　　「當然不會。」他笑道。「這就代表著一個結束，我很感激我父親給我這個生計，就好像他早就知道我會需要它，說實話，我是個倔強的孩子，對於生活的打算都是順其自然，不會做太多規劃，所以要是原本的一切都很順利，至少我父親也留了個保障給我。」

　　「那你快樂嗎？」

　　Thorin思考這個問題好一陣子，因為他從來沒問過自己，他快樂嗎？「有時候，我得到的是焦躁不安，」他坦白地說。「但是大致上，我很滿足，我想絕大多數人都能這麼說。」

────────────────────

　　那一晚，他們一起上床了。

　　Thorin原本認為他們應該再等等，不該急於做這件事，他們都還不夠瞭解彼此，也還沒弄清楚對方的傾向，所以有可能會鬧得很尷尬，他們可能會留下不滿意、不舒服的感覺，然後他們就再也無法看對方一眼。

　　但是當Thorin陪著Thranduil走到他的家門前，Thranduil的雙手從他的肩膀慢慢移到臉上，他發出有點吃驚的笑聲。「你有鬍子。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「光聽你的聲音是看不出來的。」他用拇指摩挲著對方的鬍子，彷彿在撫摸一隻貓。「我喜歡鬍子。」

　　「真的？我也看不出來。」

　　他輕哼著，雙眼緊閉，用指尖摸著他的臉頰、他的眼角，和他的耳尖。「對我來說，感覺很重要，因為我看不見，讓我覺得性感的東西也不一樣，我喜歡鬍子的觸覺。」

　　如果這不是一種誘惑。

　　Thorin湊上前吻住他，一個堅定又深刻的吻，Thranduil的雙手緊貼著他的臉，兩人靠得更近。他比Thorin高了幾吋，為了應付明顯的身高差，Thorin不得不拉長脖子。

　　他們沒有在外頭待太久，Thranduil突然退開，淺喘著對他微笑，然後轉門開門。「我本來想請你喝點酒，」他說得有些生硬。「不過現在看來，那好像只會浪費時間。」

　　他隨他走進打理得井然有序的屋子，立刻就進入臥房，在一張大床突然出現在眼前之前，Thorin只有一點時間參觀到一片硬木地板和米色牆壁，他對Thranduil所有擁的一切相當有興趣。他們沒花太多時間，兩人已過了玩些花招的年紀，對慢慢脫去衣服都沒有太大的興致。

　　Thorin立刻就發現Thranduil真的很喜歡他的鬍子，當他的鬍子在他的肩膀和頸窩刮搔時，Thranduil的指甲都掐進他的後背，往他懷裡拱起身子。而Thorin也無法克制游移的雙手，他想觸及對方每吋細緻光滑的肌膚，清楚的胸肋輪廓、厚實的臀部、精實的大腿線條，還有他誘人的背脊。他用指尖和唇舌挑起興奮，看著Thranduil的臉頰和胸膛泛成粉紅，睫毛像是臉上細小的影子。

　　他們擁吻著，Thranduil的雙手悄悄在Thorin身上探索，像在拼湊掌下的每個肌肉線條，他特別注意Thorin的手，仔細摸著指節的凸起、指甲的尖端、指尖的凹處和掌心的紋路。Thorin犯睏地看著他。「你在做什麼？」

　　「你有在玩樂器？」

　　Thorin有些支吾。「嗯，我拉小提琴，只是不像以前那麼常拉了。」

　　「我完全沒想到，你的指尖有長繭。」他的鼻尖蹭著Thorin的臉頰，Thorin回頭給了他一吻。「我是鋼琴家。」

　　「嗯？真的？」

　　「是啊，我在加州交響樂團裡演奏。」

　　Thorin感到一陣羨慕。「如果我是位出色的演奏家，那會是我最想達成的目標，我幾年前有去試演過，顯然他們不怎麼欣賞我，他們說我的技術還不夠純熟。」

　　Thranduil嘆了口鼻息。「上帝總會禁止人們表現對音樂的熱情，聽起來很有道理。」他用手指輕撫Thorin的手臂。「我很想聽你演奏。」

　　「或許改天吧。」Thorin笑道。「我不知道自己是否能打動一位職業的演奏家。」

　　「你已經辦到了。」

────────────────────

　　「看來，唯一能從Thorin那裡得到的免費好事，就是跟他上床。」

　　「Kili。」

　　他擺出一副迷人的姿勢，盯著他的舅舅。「只要你告訴我，誠實、老實、確實地跟我說你跟Thranduil從為了一杯茶而爭吵，一直到你們兩個開始約會的過程，我就會乖乖閉嘴。」

　　「不，你才不會。」Fili靠著櫃台，兩手捧著馬克杯，輕輕地把咖啡吹涼。「你知道整個過程之後只會更興奮。」完全正確，Thorin肯定可以證明。Kili打從知道舅舅有了男朋友，就高興得要命，不停繞著店裡跑，他似乎以為這樣會讓Thorin更開心。

　　當然，Thorin是幸福的，只是表現的比較柔合，他的耳尖有時會感覺發熱，喉嚨深處會回暖──不過肯定無法改變的事實，就是他的外甥已經完全不受控了。「要是Kili再繼續鬧下去，他會在知道以前就先失業。」

　　「你敢！」Kili叫道。「你能這麼幸福，都是因為有我在幫你牽線耶！」

　　Thorin不理會他，只要是明智的人都不會，他端著Thranduil和自己的茶到戶外的位置。Thranduil靜靜地坐在那裡，抬頭面向溫暖的陽光，Thorin在桌旁佇足了一會兒，只是想欣賞他。Thranduil的雙腿投出細長的陰影，他必須時常伸到面前，因為其長度要一直待在桌下有點勉強。他的顴骨「都可以割玻璃了」（注6），Fili老是喜歡這樣形容，他的手指就和鋼琴家一樣敲著桌面，Thorin曾看過他演奏，他閉著雙眼，坐在鋼琴前，雙手流暢地敲著琴鍵。他喜歡古典樂，這點Thorin並不意外，有關Thranduil的一切都很經典，他經常閱讀霍桑（注7）的作品，早餐吃牛排，穿著為他的身材量身打造的兩件式西裝。

　　他揚起嘴角。「我能聞到茶的味道，我知道你就在站在那裡看著我。」

　　Thorin乾咳了一聲，脖子後面直發熱，他有些尷尬地放下他們的茶。「好吧，你讓我情不自禁，老實說，就像有位超級名模走來，坐在我的咖啡館外面。」

　　「如果只是這樣的話。」Thranduil笑道，手滑過桌子找到他的茶。「今晚你會帶小提琴來嗎？在你來我家的時候？」

　　「不知道，我還要檢查琴弦，可能還得換一下。」

　　「這句話你上個星期就說過了。」

　　他一把坐下，不太高興地說。「我已經很久沒動過它了，我真的覺得你的期望比我能做到的還高。」

　　「那當然。」Thranduil戴上墨鏡，他曾告訴過Thorin，陽光特別刺眼的時候他就會戴上，否則會吸引讓他不舒服的關注，突顯他看不見的事實。（「我感覺得出來大家在盯著我，」某天晚上，他們赤裸地躺在Thorin床上時，他這樣說過，「我知道他們是無心的，也沒有想傷害別人意思，但是傷害還是在無意中造成了。」）「我對你的期望比你對自己的期望還高，這就是為什麼你會覺得我很煩人的原因。」

　　「我沒覺得你煩，」Thorin笑著說。「我不會和讓我覺得煩的人上床。」

　　「不，你就是這麼想的，你的無奈全在你的語氣裡流露出來了。」Thranduil伸手，用他的拇指撫摸Thorin的指節。「反正，你不能再拿琴弦當藉口，我已經替你換了。」

　　Thorin有些驚訝。「什麼？」

　　「嗯，」Thranduil喝了口茶，一邊出聲。「當然光靠我自己是沒辦法，我對弦樂器一向沒什麼用處，不過前幾天，我帶著它去排練，那天你幾乎都在店裡。我找首席小提琴手幫它上弦調音，他本來不太高興，但是我跟他提到你時，他認得你的名字，我都不知道你曾經讓Gandalf指導過。」

　　「我是有，但不是正式的。」Thorin聳起一邊肩膀，他知道Thranduil看不到他，不過這樣會讓他舒服一點。「他常常來看我們排練，排練結束後都會把我拉到一邊，他喜歡來個『五分鐘課程』，經常說我手指的定位都偏了。」他用手指梳著頭髮，感覺不太自在。「沒想到居然有人知道這件事。」

　　「其實你是個天才。」

　　「這麼說也太誇張了點。」Thorin撤回他的手，推開椅子站起來。「我得回去工作了。」

　　「喔。」Thranduil皺了下眉頭，Thorin不禁伸手貼上他的嘴角，傾身吻他。Thranduil也同樣靠近他。「你在來我公寓的路上時，記得跟我說一聲。」

────────────────────

　　那晚，Thranduil躺在他旁邊的沙發上小睡，三杯酒過後，他的臉頰染上紅暈，Thorin帶他到床上，然後到陽台外坐著。夜晚清新涼爽，一陣微風捎來海灣的鹹味，他能聽見地面上的夜生活正要開始──笑聲和嚎叫、計程車的喇叭聲，以及香菸的煙味自大街上飄向他。他的外甥們現在可能在某個地方的人群中，愉快地大笑著，他們似乎永遠都是這樣，他非常羨慕他們，而他覺得好累。

　　他打開提琴箱，這一次已經睽違了無數個日子，超過他能計算，他撫摸著木質紋理，用拇指調整琴碼，指甲撥弄著琴弦。他輕輕轉動琴軸，鬆開琴弦，一根接一著一根纏繞在手上，將它們捲成整齊的線圈放在一邊，拿出他下班之後新買的弦。  
（如果不瞭解小提琴的部位，可以[點此看圖](http://www.violinerhu.com/images/image_violin/image-datum_violin/pv-datum_components_b.gif)。）

　　他喜歡由自己為樂器上弦，一直以來都是如此，因為某種堅持──必要的精確度，他用長繭的指尖按壓琴弦，他喜歡它們因為收緊而發出的細微震動，隨意彈撥出來的聲音和握在手裡的感覺，就好像它正在吟唱，渴望他來演奏。雖然明白Thranduil是出於好意，但是他沒辦法跟他解釋這種感受，這麼久以來，他甚至不願意對自己承認心裡任何一絲真正的感覺。

　　他慢慢轉著琴軸，測試音準，稍微調整一點，直到發出的音調正確、音色完美，他知道應該多花點時間做些測試，但是他不確定是否能自在地拿起弓，他沒扛著它這麼久過，因為不確定這種感覺，他記不得它的重量和手感、以及手指彎曲的方式，現在看起來是很像在演奏了，可是實際上卻沒有，於是他的手指劃過琴弦，拉著「快樂頌」，一首簡單的旋律，是他還能記得在第一本課本上所教的一首曲子。

　　他坐在那裡，直到倒臥在椅子上，小提琴躺在他的臂彎裡，像抱著嬰兒一樣，大街上的聲音開始消失，只有坐落於舊金山的城市才會瀰漫的那種沉默，剩下輪胎在路面上打滑的聲音，以及偶爾有小狗受到意外的聲音驚嚇的吠叫，而他的小提琴也增添了一點節奏。

　　天亮之前，他因為一直臥在那裡扭到了脖子才醒來，Thranduil正好在為他圍上毯子，他睡眼惺忪地看著他，一臉茫然。「我很擔心，」他小聲說，在Thorin額頭上吻了一下。「你一直沒到床上。」

　　「抱歉。」Thorin握住他的手，將嘴唇貼在他的掌心。「我只是忘了時間，不小心睡著了。」他坐起來，小提琴從他身上倒下，他及時被抓住，碰到了琴弦，在音箱裡響起聲音。

　　Thranduil問道。「你在拉琴？」

　　「沒有，就只是……抱著而已。」Thorin小心地把樂器放回箱子裡。「我們回床上去吧。」

　　「你本來就不在床上，」Thranduil不太高興地抱怨，雖然還是讓Thorin帶著他回房間裡。「我找不到你，還以為你已經回家了。」

　　「對不起，我是說回去睡覺，我剛才一定是在打盹。」他牽著他走進臥房，爬上床到他身後。

　　「你為什麼拿出小提琴了？」

　　「你的小提琴家朋友沒把弦上好。」Thorin把下顎靠在愛人的頭上。「弄得一團糟，我必須整個重新來過。」

　　他感覺得到Thranduil埋在他的頸間微笑。「對不起。」

　　「沒關係，可是你怎麼知道？你根本沒辦法像我帶著小提琴一樣，一直把你的鋼琴帶在身邊。」

　　「我不只有一架，」Thranduil指過去，確實，在寬敞的客廳裡有一架小型鋼琴，為了深夜創作時的需要，臥房的角落還有一架電子琴，更不用說交響樂團演奏會所用的那架正式的大鋼琴。「小提琴只是比較……不一樣。」他停頓了一下。「既然你現在還是這麼重視你的樂器，為什麼不肯演奏？」

　　「不知道，可能失去了興趣。」Thorin把手指滑入Thranduil的指間，兩人的手交握著，他的手臂緊緊環繞著他，在Thranduil的耳邊一吻。「就像是想放棄音樂。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「你怎麼突然變得這麼好奇？都快早上五點了，繼續睡覺吧。」

　　Thranduil有點惱怒地咕噥。「這次的談話還沒結束。」

　　「是，我相信還沒。」

────────────────────

　　「如果你只是想有遮蔽的空間和食物供應，我們可以到你的咖啡館吃早餐。」

　　「食物供應就表示我需要有位努力嘗試著下廚，也不會把房子燒掉的員工。」Thorin說道，一邊把炒蛋放到吐司上。「你知道店裡大部分的經營責任都落在我外甥身上，但是我還是很擔心讓他們獨自待在濃縮咖啡機旁邊。」

　　「你還是不夠信任他們。」Thranduil笑著說，雙手捧著茶杯，左邊放著他的燕麥片。他們坐在戶外，早晨非常溫暖，Thorin可以看見自己倒映在Thranduil的墨鏡上。「他們兩個聰明機靈，大概不用靠你就能經營好咖啡館。」

　　「他們經常這樣，」Thorin承認。「感覺好像他們以為我在那裡多待一秒，就會殺了某人一樣，所以他們把我踢出來，接管店面。」

　　「為什麼不直接交給他們？」

　　「嗯？」Thorin挑起眉毛，心煩意亂的嚼著食物。

　　「為什麼不直接把店交給他們經營，他們似乎很喜歡它。」

　　「要是沒有那家店，我還能做什麼？」Thorin問道。「那是我的飯碗。」

　　「你可以繼續從事音樂工作。」為了應付Thorin不耐煩的鼻息聲，Thranduil伸手擺出安撫的手勢。「先聽我說，音樂是你的熱情，經過昨晚，我不相信你不愛它。」

　　「都這把年紀了，我還能拿它做什麼？」Thorin靠著椅背，將餐巾丟到盤子上。「如果要再次嘗試成為專業的演奏家，也已經太晚了，你不能到了中年才進入交響樂團。或是到音樂學院裡教書，那我也得先求個更高的學位，我沒有多少選擇。」

　　Thranduil若有所思地喝著茶。「你一定有一些想法，」他平靜地說。「在樂團拒絕你之後，你一定還有其他規劃，去過其他地方，做過其他嘗試。」

　　「當然有，我不曾遊手好閒過，因為沒有一個樂團願意收我，我跑遍了國內西半部的每個交響樂團，甚至還求過Gandalf幫忙，希望他能為我寫推薦信，但是他不願意，他認為我必須靠自己。」他的拇指指甲不停刮著果汁杯的杯緣，情緒越顯煩躁。「之後我放棄了，我想或許可以開家樂器行，但是好了，我哪知道要怎麼開一家店？」

　　「你已經有一家店了。」

　　「我有的是我父親的店，也是我祖父的店，它會變成我的，是因為我繼承了它，不是因為我想要它。」

　　「可是你知道怎麼經營，沒有理由不能經營屬於你自己的樂器行，你可以把咖啡館轉型成樂器行。」

　　「那是我父親的，我不能毀了它，然後重新開始。」

　　「你也不能就這樣放棄，那是才你一直想做的事。」

　　「我沒有放棄，」Thorin突然喝斥。「我是失敗，這兩者不同。」他撈出口袋裡的錢，丟了幾張帳單在桌上。「我要去工作了。」他推開椅子，推得比料想中的還要用力，彎腰親吻Thranduil的臉頰。「我晚點再打電話給你。」

　　他就這樣頭也不回地走了，雙手插在口袋裡，盡量不去想Thranduil有何感受。Thranduil獨自坐在桌前，雙手攤在桌上，眼神直朝著Thorin上一刻還坐著的地方，彷徨無助。

────────────────────

　　Thorin非常希望Thranduil可以放下那件事，可是這種希望已經讓他開始回避對鋼琴家所知道的一切，他像是在躲避禍害一樣地躲著他，但是這並沒有停止他煩惱著這整件事。

　　他將Thranduil的茶端到桌上，努力不讓液體濺出杯緣，也努力不讓杯子晃動。「我知道你還在生我的氣，」Thranduil心平氣和地說。「但是你已經一個星期沒回我電話了，如果你想跟我分手就直說。」

　　其實Thorin根本沒想過這點，而這句話讓他有話想說卻說不出口，不過他確實還在生氣，也許不是很嚴重，卻足以堵氣不去開口否認。他放棄親吻Thranduil的金髮，轉身回到店內。

　　「你的小提琴還在我公寓裡。」Thranduil追喊著，但是Thorin充耳不聞。

　　他完全不知道他們是哪兒學來這些，不過他的外甥們有一定的天分，他從沒見過他們這麼嚴厲的神色，就連Thorin自己都無法擺出他們這種有時會顯露的表情。此刻，Fili站在櫃台前，交叉雙臂抱胸，噘著嘴，拉低眉毛。「你的行為跟個混蛋一樣。」

　　「你不能跟你的老闆，」Thorin輕描淡寫地說，走過Fili去收拾似乎是被Kili遺忘的空盤子。「或是跟你的舅舅這樣說話。」他走進廚房裡，過一會兒回來，發現Fili還在那裡等他。

　　「你瞧，我根本不知道是怎麼回事。」

　　「沒錯，你完全不知道。」

　　「但是，如果你不管什麼原因都不打算原諒他，或是真的對他不耐煩的話，那你為什麼不乾脆直接跟他分手呢？」Fili聳聳肩。「這個可憐的傢伙一整個星期都坐在那裡，拼命想得到你的注意，卻不敢吭聲，而你竟然一直置之不理。我是不知道他這樣做是否值得，但是他理應聽聽你真正的想法。」

　　「你什麼都不明白，Fili。」Thorin堅決地強調。「拜託別插手。」

　　「辦不到，其實你是很快樂的，Thorin，你看起來就像是你也很高興自己身在這裡，或是任何地方，你知道這對我們來說有多不尋常嗎？你自己看看，過去幾個月，你好像相信每天都會是個好日子，期待著每一件事。我知道很多關於他的事情，他會關心你是有原因的，要為將來打算。而且沒錯，或許我也同樣希望你能過得快樂，但是如果他希望你有所成就，那我也樂見其成。」他深吸了口氣。Thorin很慶幸今天的步調很緩慢，店裡只有一位紅髮女孩坐在角落，她戴著耳機，而且聽的音樂肯定很大聲。「去跟他說清楚，否則我就對上帝發誓，我一定會的，而你絕對不會想要這樣。」

　　沒錯，Thorin確定他不會，他咳了兩聲。「我不想在店門口前跟我的男友談論私人話題，再等一等吧。」

　　「只要你會去做就好。」Fili站著放下他的雙肩，Thorin已經不是第一次在他身上看見自己的影子。「我要去洗盤子了。」沒有人可以在說出這種話之後，還能這麼自豪又氣勢洶洶地離開。

────────────────────

　　「我想讓你知道我沒有在生你的氣，」Thorin在完全踏進Thranduil的公寓大門之前說道，下一刻他走了進來。「真的沒有，雖然看起來是這樣，但是那不是我真正的心情。」

　　Thranduil關上門，他的頭跟著Thorin在房裡來回走動的腳步聲。「好吧。」

　　「就像對你一樣，我對自己也很沮喪，我只想知道為什麼你總是執著這個問題。」Thorin用手刷著頭髮。「我已經……我已經把音樂逐出腦海了，它已經沒那麼重要了，沒有它，我還是能輕鬆自在地生活，而且不用考慮怎樣的音樂生涯才可以改變我的人生。一直到遇見你和照顧你，我才不得不去思考這一切，只是……真的很不公平，我明明不差，甚至很厲害，我本來可以成名、賺大錢，還可以做我擅長和喜歡做的事。」他抿著嘴唇，吐了口氣，稍微遲疑了一會兒。「我只是搞不懂我到底哪裡做錯了。」

　　「你沒做錯什麼事。」Thranduil說道，他的雙眼轉動，Thorin發現當他不高興、有些不安時就經常如此。「交響樂團裡都是大師級的音樂家，其中不乏一些科學家和數學家，那種人精通每首曲子，符合每個指揮，完美地跟随它們，卻沒有任何一點藝術性或熱情。」他低頭，彎著嘴角微笑。「我也很努力做好樂團的一份子，因為我是盲人，也因為我很好，實際上我是個商品，供大家像個學者般地欣賞。」

　　「我聽過你的演奏，我知道這不是真的。」

　　「對你來說不是真的，因為你很特別。」Thranduil伸出手，而Thorin握住它，將他拉近。「你從來都不認為我是個盲人，一直都把我當成正常人看待，只是碰巧盲了，就因為如此，我相信你會對我坦誠，所以我也必須對你說實話。」他讓Thorin拉進懷裡，親吻他的眉宇。「如果我造成你的壓力，那麼我很抱歉，我只是想讓你開心。」

　　Thorin沒再說什麼，就只是捧著他的後頸，將他拉低，兩人覆上彼此的唇。

────────────────────

　　「你不能把店賣了。」Kili堅定地說，雙手攥成拳頭。

　　Thorin對他眨了眨眼，有些訝異。「我還以為你不會想犧牲所有空閒時間來這裡工作。」

　　「我們喜歡這裡，」Fili輕聲承認，聳著肩。「要是沒有它，我們真的不知道要做什麼，再說，我們一直都認為我們會繼承它。」

　　「不然你以為我們投注這麼多心力在這裡是為了什麼？」Kili說道。「我們一直都把它當作是自己的。」

　　「你們可能不需要賣掉它，」Thranduil說得很慢，似乎擔心Thorin的反應。「我們做個計算，你們有足夠的積蓄可以租另一個空間，加上一些貸款，也許就能維持兩家店。」

　　Thorin偏著頭，沉吟了會。「我不想同時經營樂器行和咖啡館，這樣還能有什麼空閒的時間？我真的會想殺人。」

　　「我們可以經營咖啡館，」Fili立刻就說。「不然只有我也行，我沒有理由不能接管，我有商學學位，隨時都有時間待在這裡，我可以管理這裡，Kili也能繼續完成學業，就跟平常差不多。」

　　「聽起來這樣就決解了。」Thranduil彎起嘴角笑道。

　　Thorin環顧店裡四周，一聲感嘆，他們十分鐘前才剛關閉它，這個地方非常溫暖，還帶著奶茶和肉桂麵包的香味，昏暗的燈光婉拒了以為他們還在營業的客人。Thorin策劃這次的談話有好幾天了，他和Thranduil原本擬定出他的計劃流程，看來並沒有照著他所預期的進行。

　　他清清嗓子。「那就交給你負責，」他堅定地表示。「全權地負責，凡事只要出了問題，你就得扛起責任，我會給你經營管理的書，所以你不能誤打誤撞，搞一堆爛攤子，不然全都要靠你自己處理，明白了嗎？」

　　Fili笑道。「明白了。」

　　「喔，天啊。」Kili垂下頭，把臉埋進手掌裡。「這就表示你要變成我的老闆了。」

　　Fili伸出手臂夾住他的頭部，讓他無法呼吸。Thorin翻了個白眼，Thranduil把手伸向他，將他拉近。「事情進行得很順利，」他輕聲提醒著。「這樣不是很好嗎？」

　　Thorin親吻他的臉頰。「絕對是的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：  
> 1\. 蒙福之子（Mumford & Sons）：2007年創立的英國民謠搖滾樂團。  
> 2\. 原文：「It never rains in California, but girl, don’t they warn ya? It pours, man, it pours.」，取自Albert Hammond的《It Never Rains In Southern California》這首歌的歌詞。  
> 3\. 維瓦爾第（Vivaldi）：義大利的一位神父以及音樂作曲家，同時也是名小提琴演奏家，其最著名作品就是《四季（The Four Seasons）》。  
> 4\. 辣妹合唱團（Spice Girls）：90年代的一組英國女子音樂組合。  
> 5\. 原文：「bar-slash-smoke shop」，查不到適當的翻譯，所以自己掰了一個，若有建議求指點。  
> 6\. 原文：「His cheekbones “could cut glass,”」，「could cut glass」形容顴骨大概是作「高挺、突出」之類的意思，因為原文特別引號出來，所以這裡照字面翻。  
> 7\. 霍桑（Hawthorne）：19世紀的一位美國小說家。


End file.
